


Unexpected Wish Fulfillment

by antigrav_vector



Series: Assorted Gift Ficlets [6]
Category: Captain America (MCU), Iron Man (MCU), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Foreplay, Kinda, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Offscreen smut, Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, bucky pov, fade-to-black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: Set in the same 'verse asReverting to Type, about half a year later. Steve and Tony take shameless advantage of a hologram projector to drive Bucky wild.





	Unexpected Wish Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MassiveSpaceWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/gifts), [MissyPJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyPJ/gifts).



> Unbeta'ed. Happy birthday my dears. ;)

He'd known his lovers were planning something. Known it involved sex, and would probably be amazing.

But he would never in a million years have expected to walk into their shared bedroom and find Steve making out with himself.

It took him all of three stunned seconds to do some mental arithmetic and come up with 'Tony'. Looking more closely, he could see that one of the Steves was not quite as tall or as broad in the shoulders as the other.

He must have made a sound, then, because one of the Steves -- Bucky was pretty sure it was _actually_ Steve -- broke their kiss and smirked at him. "Make yourself comfortable and enjoy the show," was all he said, before he turned right back to what he was doing, and got a low groan -- in Tony's voice, fuck that was hot as hell -- out of the other Steve on the bed.

Bucky staggered over to the single chair in the room, a surprisingly comfortable wingback that Tony had insisted on, and they had taken advantage of a number of times in the past six months for these sorts of situations -- and let himself fall into it.

The pair of his lovers must have been planning this for a while, judging by the smirks on their faces.

Taking a deep steadying breath, Bucky tried to force a bit of the tension out of his shoulders and reached down to undo the button and zipper on his jeans.

He was in street clothes, having just gotten back from a series of errands that the Widow had insisted she needed company for, and now that he was back he kind of suspected that Steve and Tony had asked her to get him out of the Tower so that they could set this up.

"Steve," TonySteve said, sounding breathless, "I thought you were gonna explain the rules."

"You do it," Steve replied, starting to kiss down TonySteve's chest.

Bucky decided he would call the smaller one Grant, just so he could tell them apart without having to think for five minutes about what name to use, or try to find some combination that made sense.

With slightly put-out look and a hitching breath that almost qualified as a gasp, Grant complied. "Bucky," he said, clearing his throat, "you've probably already guessed, but this is a show, and not an interactive scene. You're free to do what you want to yourself, but not touch us. Not until we've all come once." After a beat, Grant corrected himself: "At least once."

Bucky couldn't help the groan that punched out of him. He knew with complete certainty that that meant he'd have to wait until Steve had gotten off at least twice before he would be willing to make Grant come. And Grant got off on waiting, loved edge play and holding back... or being held back. Especially now that he could go several rounds in a row like they could instead of having to take time to recover.

"Fuck," he eventually managed to grit out, and shoved his pants and underwear down to his knees, his breathing getting deeper and harsher. Without hesitation, he wrapped his hand around his cock and set to work.

He wasn't sure whether he wanted to draw this out and wait with Grant or just get himself off as many times as he could manage in the time it took Steve to decide Grant was ready.

Steve, meantime, had rearranged himself until he was lounging on the bed, sprawled comfortably across the mattress. Grant had slid down to lie between Steve's legs, keeping them spread with his torso and kissing his way down Steve's chest.

Bucky decided he wanted to memorise this scene. Burn it into his memory so deeply nothing could ever erase it, not even time. He had never even considered this as an option, but now that it was playing out in front of him, he didn't want to miss a millisecond.


End file.
